


instinct

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fainting, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protectiveness, Short, Teasing, five saves elliott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Five saves Elliott.
Relationships: Elliott & Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	instinct

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't exact to the scene or the characters, I wrote this quickly without really thinking about it. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Five sat up the moment he opened his eyes, and almost scrambled to his feet if it wasn’t for a hand holding his shoulder, keeping him in place. He looked to find his brother, Diego, staring at him with brows furrowed in both worry and confusion, a sort of familiar look that he always gave him at times whenever Five did something too dangerous.

“Where—”

“You fainted,” Diego said.

Five scoffed. “I did no such thing.”

Diego rolled his eyes and watched as Five got to his feet, but reached out and grabbed onto his arm to keep him steady. “You did, don’t deny that fact.”

Five swallowed thickly. His head was light, his body heavy, he wanted to sit down, regain a bit of his energy before he had to get moving again. He glanced around while letting Diego hold him up as if he were some child.

“Where’s Elliott?” he asked, recalling seeing the shock on his face when darkness crept up in Five’s vision.

“He went for the car that’s about a few blocks down because _someone_ was paranoid.”

Five grimaced. “That _someone_ is you.”

“I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Sure, whatever you say,” Five said.

“What the hell were you doing anyways, and when has anyone ever gotten—”

“It wasn’t that, idiot.”

Diego let go of Five’s arm, and the shock almost had him falling again, but this time, he gained his footing. “Can you stop with the bullshit, Five, I show up here and see you being cradled by Elliott who won’t stop freaking out over you, and his babbling hardly made any sense, so maybe you should explain what the hell is going on.”

Five sighed. “I used too much energy.”

“When have you ever used too much?” Diego asked, checking his knives and smoothly putting them back into their holsters.

Five looked down the alley where he knew the direction Elliott would be coming from, and then met Diego’s persistent gaze. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this—”

Diego smiled something akin to sarcasm. “Oh, really, when has it ever with you?”

“I told him to wait,” Five said, placing a hand on the side of his head as if it were somehow going to ease the headache and the dizziness. “They almost shot him.”

“So you saved his life?”

“It’s not what I usually try to do.”

“You do it all the time.”

Five shook his head. “I _Blinked_ with him, is what I mean.” He had tried before, when he was younger, when the thrill was enough instead of the usefulness of his power. He had tried with Diego, Klaus, Ben, Vanya...and other times, he simply failed, even as he was grown, then later forced into a much younger body, he had troubles with his ability. Lately, it’s become an improvement, but the power itself was too much, and he had fainted…

“Did you kill any of those Swedish bastards?” Diego asked, glancing down the alley.

“I don’t know,” Five said, trying to recall the moments when he had to get Elliott out of the way before he ate a bullet and bled out to death on the floor. It was an instinctual type of feeling that Five had felt with his siblings. A desperation in his gut that propelled him to move, and he had grasped onto Elliott’s thin shirt as the bullets slammed into the wall, practically destroying a few of Elliott’s fancy yet old timey looking machines, and blinked straight out of the building until they were far enough that Five had fallen hard onto the concrete.

“Your instincts were right about them finding Elliott’s place,” Diego said, frowning down the street. Five liked the building as well, it was big enough for his family to hold out for a bit, even for the family meetings that they shared, or when Five, and sometimes Diego, needed a place to crash while they figured out their time traveling issue, and Diego’s misplaced sense of heroism when it comes to a man who died a long time ago.

Five spotted the car crawling towards them and let out a deep sigh. “I wouldn’t have liked finding his body…”

Diego smirked. “In all this time, you found someone you genuinely like.”

“He comes in handy.”

Diego placed a hand on Five’s shoulder, “Don’t be shy, we both know you want to call him _friend_ , I mean...out of all of us, he’s your first.”

Five rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Elliott stepped out from the car. “You’re awake...I thought maybe I would have too—”

“I’m fine,” Five said, twisting around to walk toward the car with Diego right behind him. “ I’m fine, you’re fine, Diego’s fine…”

Diego couldn’t seem to wipe off the grin. “He’d do anything for a friend, Elliott, don’t worry about it. At least now you’ll understand the suffocation of knowing my brother.”

Elliott glanced at Diego than at Five who was getting into the passenger seat. “I’m not exactly sure…” he sat down and closed the door, then turned to Five once Diego sat in the back, “what does that mean?”

Five turned his head, glaring at Elliott. “Drive, Elliott. In a few hours, I’ll head back to your place and clear out anyone who isn’t supposed to be there.”

Elliott nodded, gripping the steering wheel. “So, you know who those people are?”

“Elliott, drive the car.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, they only killed Elliott off because he would be the only side-character that would've gone with the Hargreeves into the future/present. I would've enjoyed that, but the show isn't about Elliott, so he had to go...LOL. At least that's my own opinion of his death, or maybe they just needed to show the brutality of the three assassins. Idk.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, I might write more with Elliott!
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
